Sparks of the Sun
by LilGreenFairy
Summary: An ocean is what those blue eyes reminded her of.She was staying in the city only for a couple of days but the his eyes made her stay longer.He had lost all interest in the world and the spark in his eyes died.She wanted to restore the light in his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers well i thought of this story while i was trying to fall asleep. realizing that sleep wouldn't come i decided to write it down. i absolutely love this pairing and have always wanted to write a story about them and since they're in my other story then i decided to explain how they got together in a story of their own. i hope you love it.**

**Sparks of the Sun**

The day was bright and sunny, as it usually was in Sunnyshore City. The doors to the electric type gym slid open and the officer went in search of the city's Shining Shocking Star. She found him in the battle arena kneeling down next to his robotic judge fixing whatever was wrong with the little thing.

"Volkner!" she said. He turned around and stared at her with his ocean blue eyes didn't seem sparkle like she remembered they once had. He turned back to the robot and resumed fixing it. "Volkner!"

"Jenny." he sighed knowing that something needed fixing. "What is it that needs fixing?"

"Some of the solar panels aren't working." she said and he nodded. "From our reports we know that there's some gang vandalizing the city."

His ocean blue eyes turned dark, anger was visible on his normally unemotional face. The thought of someone defacing his city was enough to unleash all of his nasty emotions. He set the wrench down and patted the robot's head.

"I'll be back." he told it. He stood up and turned to the blue haired officer. His angry face made her step back. "Lets go, Jenny."

The two of them ran out of the gym. As they ran down the normally automated sidewalks of the city Volkner couldn't help but get even more angry. He had transformed Sunnyshore City with his own bare hands and now someone was destroying his hard work. He stopped suddenly when he saw a couple of guys in black jackets hitting several solar panels with bats. He turned to the officer and told her to leave. She looked at the guys and knew that they were going to wish she had dealt with them after Volkner was done with them..

"Hey!" Volkner yelled at them. They turned around and stared at the blond man. He wasn't wearing his blue jacket and the emotion on his face made him unrecognizable. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" the biggest one asked sarcastically.

"Well it looks like you are begging for mercy." Volkner sighed. He grabbed the pokeball of his most trusted partner and threw it. Out of the ball came the orange electric mouse. "Use thunder."

**With Jenny...**

She looked up to see the yellow sparks. There's a reason Volkner is the city's gym leader and the intense electric attack she was watching was that reason. She and her men ran to the scene. When they got there their eyes widened as they saw every member of the gang on the ground twitching with pain and burned to a crisp.

"You're under arrest for defacing public property." Jenny said. She turned to the gym leader who had his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. "You could have gone easy on them."

"I did." he sighed. He had hoped that the group of people who tore down his hard work would have put up a fight but they hadn't. "I'm going to go to the tower and find the broken panels."

**Later...**

He was almost done fixing everything that had been damaged. All that was left was one of the panels at the harbor and once he finished it he could go back to the solitude of the gym. Raichu had gone off on a walk and the blond couldn't help but wonder why. He looked away from the broken mess and gazed at the ocean, the sight of the sun hitting the blue water was something to see.

"Um, excuse me the phone isn't working." he heard a female voice say.

"They were working this morning." a rough male voice said. Volkner slowly tore away from the beauty back to the mess. The sailor caught sight of the gym leader. "Ask him, he knows all about this technical stuff, I'm just a simple sea man."

She nodded and walked over to the blond haired man in the black shirt. She tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at her. His ocean blue eyes met her forest brown eyes. As she stared into his fathomless eyes she forgot why she had approached him.

"How may I help you?" he asked in a smooth velvet voice that made her forget her own name.

"Uh, Jasmine." she said dumbly. She flushed out of embarrassment when he quirked a blond eyebrow. "The phone isn't working." she said after she had composed herself. "The guy over there said you should be able to help me."

"Just stick around for a while, I'm almost done." he said. She nodded and he resumed working. "Volkner."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Your name is Jasmine and Volkner is my name." he said.

"Oh." she said. "Is this your job?"

"This is my life, my job is a complete and total bore." he sighed putting the finishing touch on the last broken solar panel. He stood up and turned to face her. "Well that should do it."

"Thank you." she said. She walked away from him and to the phone.

He stood there waiting for his partner to return from his walk. When he returned he understood why he had gone out on a walk...to pick up a nuisance. He let out a frustrated groan as the red haired Afro man walked over to him.

"Flint what are you doing here?" he groaned.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" the elite four member asked faking a hurt voice.

"Let me try that again. Hi, Flint please get out of my sight." Volkner said his voice sounding uncharacteristically nice.

"Ouch that really hurt. Anyway I'm here because Cynthia is worried about the way you're running things over here." he said. Volkner shrugged he could care less about what Cynthia thought. She had challenged his gym two times before she finally earned the Beacon Badge and now that she was champion she thought she could tell him what to do. "Oh can I crash at your place I really don't want to go home?"

"The couch is all yours." Volkner said. He kept his eyes focused on the familiar path home. He knew his friend wasn't okay with his sleeping arrangements.

"Why not the guest room where I usually crash?" Flint asked.

"Because you came here unannounced and only because the blond dictator told you to." Volkner said.

"Fine then." Flint said in a defeated voice.

**Later...**

The red head opened the refrigerator door, when he saw there was nothing good he closed it. A minute later he opened it again hoping that good food had magically replaced the spoiled food. Volkner shook his head as he watched his friend do that to every cabinet in his kitchen. Flint walked to the table and sat down opposite of his host.

"Why don't you have any food?"

"I don't spend a lot of time here and I usually eat at the diner or cafe. I'll go out and get something." he answered and the elite nodded. Volkner stood up and headed for the door grabbing his jacket as he passed the couch where he left it. "Clean the refrigerator for me."

"What?"

"You see the robot that does the cleaning is broken which is part of the reason I haven't gone shopping. So clean the fridge and you'll get your food." Volkner said. He exited the gym and made a mental note to build a cleaning robot some time in the near future.

He took a look at his car and decided to walk after all he wasn't getting much food. The gym doors slid open and he waited for Raichu to catch up. The two of them walked down the dimly lit streets in silence. They came across a sight that made the electric type specialist's skin crawl, a man was hovering over a petite looking girl in a white dress. Normally something like that would only be passed off in his mind as something harmless but not this situation. The reason being the girl was whimpering.

"No please stop!" she shrieked at her attacker.

"Oh come on babe." he said in a low voice.

"I believe the lady said stop." Volkner said in a cold voice that chilled the man to the bones.

"This isn't any of your business Shock Boy." the man snarled.

"It is when it comes to how tourist see my city." Volkner said.

"This is my city now." He left the girl and advanced toward the blond. He threw a punch that never hit it's target. "What the hell?"

The electric mouse was laughing at him. Volkner shook his head as he draped his jacket over the shaking brunette.

"Looking for me?" Volkner asked in his normal voice. The man came at the gym leader again and wound up with his arms around his stomach. "You're as slow as you are stupid."

"You'll pay for that Star Boy." he growled.

She slipped her slender arms into the sleeves of the blue jacket, and rolled up the ends because they were too long. Through her brown eyes she watched the scene before her. The man would throw a punch and Volkner would take a couple of steps and avoid it. He punched the guy's nose and had Raichu finish it with the strongest thunder she had ever seen. The man fell to the ground and moments later Jenny arrived.

"You could have gotten hurt!" she yelled at the gym leader who shrugged.

"He didn't put up much of a fight. Really a waste of time." Volkner sighed. "Jenny what's happening to the city?"

"I don't know...yet." she said. Her eyes looked away from the bored gym leader to the shaking girl. "Are you okay Miss? Do you need any kind of medical attention?"

"I-I'm f-fine." she stuttered.

"Just to be sure, Volkner escort this young lady home." Jenny said and he nodded.

The two of them watched as the officer took the man away. When the sound of sirens faded he turned to look at the girl he had met earlier. She was still shaking from fright. He knew exactly what to do.

"Come on." he said. She walked up to him and let him lead the way. The stopped in front of a small cafe. He held the door open. "After you." she walked in and he walked in after her. "Go find us a table I'll order something."

She nodded and went to find a table. He walked up to the former poacher. Who looked from the blond to the brunette.

"It's not what it looks like. She was attacked and I helped her out and Jenny asked me to help her get home." he said and his friend nodded.

"So what can I get for you?" he asked

"I'll take the usual and for her I think a cup of your chamomile tea would be best." he said. He looked down at his partner who looked thirsty. "Raichu would like a cup of warm milk. Oh would you mind putting some sandwiches, a pie, juice, and milk in a to go box?"

"Sure." he said. Volkner took out his wallet. "No need it's on the house."

"I'm going to have to pay you sometime." Volkner sighed. He was handed his three drinks on a tray and walked over to the table where Jasmine was sitting staring out the window. Raichu had gone to grab a booster seat and when he returned he sat down next to Jasmine. "Here you go a cup of chamomile tea."

"Thanks." she said taking the cup he was offering. She took a sip and seemed to calm down thought he could see the tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Where are you from?" he asked deciding it was better to have her talk then remain silent.

"Olivine City." she said.

"Ah so you're a Johto girl." he said and she nodded. "What brings you all the way here to Sinnoh?"

"I just wanted to travel and have fun. Plus I hear super contests are fun." she said the tears in her eyes were gone. "Thanks for the tea."

"Don't mention it." he said. "How old are you Jasmine?"

"Nineteen and you?" she said curiosity had situated itself on her face.

"Twenty-one." he sighed. A bag was placed on the table he looked up and took out his wallet only to have it shoved away. "Every time I try to pay he refuses to accept my money."

"You're lucky that way." Jasmine said and Raichu laughed. "Who is this food for?"

"It's for the idiot that's staying at my place." he said getting up.

**Later...**

"So you built the entire solar energy system and the tower?" she asked as they made their way to the pokemon center.

"I had a lot of free time." he said. She noticed that his eyes seemed to sparkle just a little whenever he talked about the city other then that they looked cold and dead. "Well here we are."

"Thank you." she said shrugging off his jacket.

"Don't mention it." he said. He took his jacket. "Enjoy the city."

"I'll try." she said quietly. "Well see you."

"Jasmine, maybe sometime I could show you _my _Sunnyshore." he said not wanting her to get the wrong impression of his beloved city.

"Sure." she said shyly.

**Okay so there's the story's beginning tell me if i should continue. Oh in the anime Volkner became the gym leader at twenty but in this story he's been the gym leader for a lot longer than that. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second part of my new story. this one took me three days to write and well i like how it turned out and i hope you do too. thank you for the reviews.**

**i don't own pokemon  
**

**Sparks of the Sun**

The doors slid open and the blond haired man walked into his prison. He walked up the stairs to the kitchen where he expected to find the red haired elite. He walked into the room and found his best friend with his head in the refrigerator, he set the bag of food on the table. He went over to the fridge and tapped him on the shoulder. Flint jumped and hit his head on the top shelf of the refrigerator.

"How long has your robot been broken?" Flint asked pulling his head out of the now clean refrigerator.

"What robot?" Volkner asked.

"Your cleaning robot." Flint said walking over to the table and rummaging through the bag. "Dude I thought you went grocery shopping."

"I was going to but I got...distracted." he sighed. He had a pensive look on his face as he leaned against the appliance watching his friend scarf down the sandwiches. "A couple of days, weeks actually. Some of those sandwiches are for me."

"Before you get food you have to tell me what distracted you so much." Flint said waving a sandwich around. "How could you let your robot be broken for that long?"

"In a sense he isn't broken he's just really busy and doesn't have time to clean." he said with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. "I think I'll pass on the sandwiches."

"Hold on a second you tricked me! You never had a cleaning robot! You've started a war that you won't win Volk!" Flint yelled through his full mouth.

"Hey hot head I can kick you out at any time." Volkner said. He crossed the room and stopped at the door. "Good night."

"Oh he's in for it now." Flint said to himself when he hear Volkner's footsteps die. "Plan 'Get Volkner to Have Some Fun and Become His Old Self Before Cynthia Shows Up' is now in action." he said. He took a long drink of the juice. "Needs a shorter title."

**The Next Day...**

The petite steel type gym leader was sitting in the pokemon center watching some report about legendary pokemon. She was waiting for her pokemon to be done with their check up. After that she was planning to go to the gym and give the gym leader an earful for the way he was running the gym.

"Miss Jasmine your pokemon are ready for you." the pink haired nurse said over the intercom.

She stood up and went to go pick up her arsenal of steel type pokemon. She wandered the streets until she found the gym. She knocked on the door.

"Welcome to the Sunnyshore City Pokemon Gym. Please state your business." an automated voice said making her jump.

"I'm here to see the gym leader." Jasmine said boldly. To her right a door slid open. She looked and found a pile of gym badges. "What is this?"

"Here at the Sunnyshore Gym we skip the battle and give the trainer the badge. Please help yourself and have a nice day." the voice told her.

"No I want to see the gym leader." she said firmly. In the back of her mind she registered that talking to a building looked crazy but it had started talking to her.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible." she knocked again. A pair of robotic hands came out and she let out a squeal of surprise. "Please leave now or you will be escorted off of the premises."

**Inside...**

Flint looked around and found the button he hoped would turn off the welcoming committee. He was surprised when it did just that. He hit the button that unlocked the automatic door and walked outside. He found the brunette lying on the ground.

"Perhaps I timed that wrong." he said. He held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

She sat up and took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Wow either you're very light or I'm really strong. Anyway I'm sorry about the welcoming committee."

"Wait are you the gym leader?" she asked and Flint could see the sheer determination in her brown eyes and nodded.

"You're looking at the Sunnyshore City Gym Leader. The name's Flint." he said happily. "Now who might you be?"

"My name is Jasmine and as a fellow gym leader I cannot condone this type of behavior." she said boldly.

"Oooo gym leader." Flint said playfully. He looked at her and slowly realized who she was and snickered. "This is going to be interesting the Steel Clad Defense Girl against me, Flint. I feel sorry for you." he laughed.

"You should feel bad for yourself." she said. "As a gym leader you're supposed to fight trainers it's part of the thrill of being a gym leader." she said pointing angrily at the badges.

"Okay how about we strike up a deal. If you beat me in a battle then I'll start accepting gym challenges again but if you lose you have to treat me to a nice home cooked meal." he said and she looked at him funny before nodding. "Well then after you." he said stepping aside and allowing her passage into the gym.

They walked into the battling arena and the red haired elite ran over to the robotic judge that was practicing raising the flags. He was amazed that it was now working. When he and Volkner had their battle the day before the little thing was broken. Next to the thing was a tool box.

"Hey there little buddy." Flint said to the robot. It looked up at him and stopped raising the flags.

"Hello Flint of the Elite..." he started but stopped when Flint hit him with the wrench that was lying next to him. "That hurt."

"Listen I'm going to have a battle with this girl and I want you to call me the gym leader." Flint said.

"But you're not. You are Flint of the elite..." again Flint hit him. "Stop it I was just repaired."

"Just do me this favor after all you don't get much action." Flint said hitting the robot's weak spot.

"Fine then." he said smacking Flint with one of the flags. "Don't hit me again."

Flint nodded and grabbed the tool box and left the room. He was just going to set the box down but the orange electric mouse and it's trainer stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" Flint asked.

"I live here." Volkner answered.

"I know that, I was testing you. Any way weren't you at the tower?" he asked.

"I came back for the tool box." He said pointing to said object that Flint was holding. Volkner's blue eyes focused on the door that led to the arena. "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know Elite Four stuff." he answered pushing his friend down the hallway and out the back door. "Now I'm very, very busy and so are you so let's not bug each other."

"Fine with me." Volkner said. Flint smiled and closed the door in his face. Volkner noticed that Raichu was still inside. He knocked on the door. "Raichu please."

Flint opened the door and handed him the electric mouse. Flint locked the door and ran back to the arena. He saw Jasmine and the judge talking. A look of horror crossed his face, he cleared his throat and they both looked up.

"He's really looking forward to our battle." she said sweetly.

**With Volkner...**

His blue eyes were fixed on the wire he had to cut. Suddenly the big flat screen turned on. He turned around sharply, normally it would only be on when there was a battle at the gym. Meaning it hadn't been on in a while. He watched as the camera focused on his judge.

"This is a three on three pokemon battle the battle will be over when all three of either trainers pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Now let this battle between the Sunnyshore Gym Leader Flint and the challenger Jasmine the Leader of the Olivine City Gym begin." the little robot said and the camera faded out to show the two trainers.

"He is so dead." Volkner said cutting the wire and abandoning his work. "Raichu let's go."

Raichu pointed to the screen. Volkner saw what had Raichu been pointing to.

"A steel type against a fire type." he sighed.

**At the gym...**

"Infernape use flare blitz." Flint said casually. The doors slid open and the smile on his face faded. "Crap."

"What's going on here!" Volkner said his voice sounded threatening.

"How did you get in here I locked the doors?" Flint asked.

"I live here. I know everything about this place." he answered. Flint shrugged. "I'm sorry but as the Sunnyshore City Gym Leader I cannot allow this battle to continue under the current circumstances." he said to Jasmine.

"Wait you're the gym leader?" she asked.

"Yes." he sighed.

"Who are you then?" she asked Flint who was trying to exit the arena before anyone noticed. He turned around and smiled at her.

"I am Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four." he said proudly.

"Now that we have that settled you can resume your battle." Volkner said turning to leave.

"Volkner I want to battle you not him." Jasmine said and he turned around.

"I'm very busy Jasmine." he said exiting the arena.

'My name is the only one that was said. So how do they know each others names.' Flint thought.

"So will the battle between Flint of the Elite Four and the Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine continue?" the robotic judge asked

"No." Flint said

"Yes." Jasmine said.

Flint smiled and they resumed their battle.

**Later...**

"There's no food in here." Jasmine said as she looked in the refrigerator.

"Yeah I know." Flint said rummaging around the kitchen. He found the keys to the black car parked outside and dangled them for her to see. "We're going to go shopping. Let's go the car's out front."

"Are you sure we can use it?" she asked.

"Yeah Volk doesn't use it. I don't know why he has such a nice car if it's only parked outside. Let's go."

**At the store...**

The brunette watched the fire type elite grab whatever his stomach desired. She absentmindedly pushed the cart and soon she was using all of her strength to maneuver it through the aisles. She hoped that Flint would take the cart but no such luck he only added more to it. Flint wasn't entirely sure that all of the food was going to fit in the kitchen but he didn't care. When paying for the stuff he continently had to use the restroom, leaving Jasmine alone with a cart full of food.

"That will be two hundred forty-five pokedollars." the cashier said. With wide eyes she handed him her card. "Debit or credit?"

"Debit." she groaned. She typed in her pin number and took her receipt. She started bagging the groceries angrily. "This wasn't part of the deal." she said to herself.

Flint watched as the petite girl angrily stuffed food in bags. He hadn't meant to leave her but he really didn't want to see his brother who had entered the store. As amusing as the sight was he felt she had suffered enough. He went over and relieved her of the burden he had placed upon her.

"You owe me two hundred forty-five pokedollars." she said to him as they walked back to the car.

"I'll pay you back I promise." he said loading the food into the trunk of his friend's car. "I was just avoiding someone."

"Oh." she said. She looked away from the elite to one of the solar panels. "Flint why is Volkner the way he is?"

"It's a long story." he sighed. "It goes back to when we first met as kids. At the time Volkner's father was the city's gym leader and Volk was just a kid with a pikachu that had a lot to live up to. I was the toughest trainer in the city there was no one that me and Chimchar couldn't beat. Volkner challenged us and lost then sometime later he challenged me again and he won and that's how it went. We really became friends after we teamed up against a poacher, we got beat up pretty badly but we sparked a life long friendship. We trained together nonstop becoming the strongest trainers in the city and soon I left Sunnyshore. I didn't hear from Volk until one day when we were fourteen. He told me that his parents had died and he had inherited the gym. I went back to Sunnyshore to keep him company and well he was fine, his love for pokemon battling was never stronger. I soon became a member of the Elite Four while my friend remained here beating every trainer that came his way." Flint said as they drove back to the gym.

**Later...**

They finished unpacking the bags and putting everything away. Flint was sitting on a barstool watching Jasmine cook.

"Continue telling me what happened to him." she said.

"Okay so he started to lose interest in battling because no challenger could beat him. He was a natural engineer and started to build the solar panels and became obsessed with it. Soon the whole city was powered by solar energy and controlling it from the tower was my dear friend." he finished. "This entire city wants to see the sparkle in Volkner's eyes return."

"I wish I could have seen it." she sighed.

"How did you and Volkner meet?" he asked after a while.

"Yesterday at the harbor. The telephone wasn't working and he was there fixing a broken panel." she said. "After that we met again a little bit after nine."

"Hey so you were the distraction." he said with a huge smile on his face. He noticed a faint blush on her face and was going to say something when his pokegear rang. He checked it and his smile faded. "Dang it!" he let it ring.

"Are you going to answer it?" Jasmine asked as it continued ringing.

"I have to eventually but I don't want to talk to her." he sighed. He decided that it was better to pick up now then later. "Hello Cynthia."

"I called you three times prior to this one why didn't you pick up?" she asked slightly angry and slightly annoyed.

"Jeez woman can't a guy take a much needed shower without you breathing down his neck." Flint lied in a convincing fake upset voice. "What do you need?"

"How's it going over there?" she asked.

"Fine." Flint said sounding worried.

"You're there on business Flint don't forget." she said and he nodded though she couldn't see. "I'll be checking up on you periodically before my visit. If the way Volkner runs the gym doesn't change then I will have to suggest he be striped of his gym leadership."

"Come on Cynthia that's a little harsh the gym has been in his family for ages." Flint said in a frustrated tone.

"It's what the committee said. I don't want to do it and that's why you're there, for some reason Volkner actually listens to you." she said and then the line went dead.

"Not really." Flint said angrily. He looked up at Jasmine who was looking at him curiously. "Jasmine will you help me? You said you wish you could have seen the old Volkner well if I don't get him back then he loses the gym and as much as he says he doesn't need it he does."

"Um okay." she said. "How long do you have to change him back."

"A year and a half."

"I can't stay here for a year." she said. "I have duties as a gym leader plus duties to my city and region."

"I know I can't stay here that long either so periodic visits are what I was thinking." he said and she nodded. Flint hears footsteps and stopped talking. The door opened and Volkner sat down next to him. "Hey man you done with whatever it was that you had to do?"

"Yeah. You went grocery shopping and you used my car." Volkner said.

"No we didn't use the car." Flint said quickly.

"Then who did because I didn't." he said looking at his friend's horrified expression. "How do I know the car's been used well when I parked it there was an even amount of cement to the right and an even amount to the left. Right now it's parked more to the left."

"Fine we used the car." Flint sighed he turned to the brunette and smiled slyly. "Oh you owe Jazz two hundred forty-five pokedollars."

"What did you do buy the whole store." the blond said sounding disappointed. "Jasmine what are you still doing here"

"Well I lost so I had to cook Flint a home cooked meal. You hungry?" she said and he nodded politely. She smiled and poured the ramen in two bowls. She put a breaded pork chop on each plate and some salad. She turned to the blond. "Eat up because after this you're showing me your Sunnyshore."

**Later...**

"Where do you want to start?" he asked her as they exited the pokemon center.

"I don't know it's your city so you lead." she said running ahead only to stop and take a picture of him. She looked at the picture and smiled. "You're really photogenic."

He nodded and started toward the lighthouse. They passed through the farmers market where he showed her the stand that had the freshest fruit. She found a costume shop and dragged him in there. She went digging through the costumes and when she came out he realized simple looked best on her. He snapped pictures of her and wasn't expecting her to shove a costume in his hands.

"Go put it on." she said taking her camera.

"But..." he started but she was already shoving him into the dressing room. He took a look at the military uniform and decided it didn't look bad.

"I knew it would fit you best." she squealed snapping a picture of him.

"I'm going to take this off." he said heading back into the dressing room. She grabbed his arm and stopped his advance toward normalcy. "What?"

"We need to take a picture together the costumes are a matching pair." she said. He looked at what she was wearing a simple sky blue dress, a white hat, a white sweater, and white shoes. He didn't know how the costumes could ever fit together. "Military man's wife is this costume's name."

"Oh."

She had a worker snap a picture of them and then they changed into their normal clothes and left. Volkner was glad to be out of the store. As they explored his favorite parts of the city he noticed that she was enjoying herself. Every now and then they'd take a picture together in front of someplace he loved. Other times she would take a picture of him leaning against a wall and he would take a picture of her most of the time. When they were at the lighthouse he noticed how excited she was.

"It reminds me of home." she sighed motioning for him to join her. She held out the camera and took a picture of them both. "This was fun."

"We're not done." he said leading the way down to the beach. He led her to a secluded spot. He took a seat on a rock and watched as she walked into the water. The wind hit her just right and he took a picture. "I like it here because it's away from the crowd."

"I see." she said. She looked up at him and something about how the sun was hitting him made her want to capture the moment. "Can I have my camera?" he handed it to her and she took a picture of him. "There's something about how the sunshine was hitting you that made you look really different."

"Sunnyshore does get it's name because of the sunny shores. The sun always seems to hit the city." he said.

"You really love the city." Jasmine said as they walked back to the pokemon center.

"I guess." he sighed. "What's your opinion on it?"

"It's beautiful." she said.

**Later...**

Flint sat on the couch watching TV but listening for Volkner. When he heard his footsteps he turned off the TV.

"Flint what are you doing?" his friend asked when he saw him staring at the blank screen intently.

"Waiting for my friend to tell me how his day went." Flint answered.

"It was interesting." Volkner said in his normal voice.

"Did you have fun?"

"When did you become my mother?" Volkner asked turning the TV on and focusing his attention of the screen.

"You're hopeless." Flint said storming off into the kitchen.

**Well here's the beginning of Flint's plan that has an incredibly long title. this chapter turned out really long and i was amazed that it did because i wrote it on my ipod and well that's a lot of tap taps. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please do me a favor and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people I am sorry i have been MIA for a while. i honestly don't mean to take so long in updating but school has started and with all my AP classes and AVID fundraisers my life has been well nothing but school. Seriously i have to turn in money so i can get considered go on the last AVID trip and i have to keep my grades up so i can actually go on the trip, whoever said seniors get priority should hide because they are going to be hunted down by my senior class who is having to go through all these barriers in order to get our priority. Anyway sorry for my ranting on with this chapter.**

Sparks of the Sun

She watched as the pictures changed and realized how much she had enjoyed spending time with an almost perfect stranger. She had no idea what Flint's plan was only that it had a long ridiculous title and that during it's course she would get her money back. She turned off her camera and walked over to the window. A perfect view of the ocean, she loved how the morning sun made the ocean sparkle.

"Just like home but different…so much more different." she sighed. Her forest brown eyes drifted around the room and finally they stopped and gazed heavily at her pokegear. "It's been days since I last talked to Flint and Volkner. Today's my last day in Sunnyshore, I honestly wouldn't mind staying longer."

Her pokegear started to ring and she couldn't help but feel happy. She picked up. "Pack up and get outside." was all Flint said.

She packed her bag and was glad that she had decided to travel like a real trainer and walked outside picking up her pokemon and handing her key to Nurse Joy. She placed her pokemon in her grey shoulder bag and waited for Flint to show up. The black car pulled up to her and Flint who sat behind the wheel motioned for her to get inside. She got in the back and Flint drove away from the pokemon center.

"Morning." Jasmine said cheerfully.

"Morning." Flint said excitedly.

"Morning." Volkner grunted.

"Jeez you could be a little nicer." Flint said putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses. "After all we're headed on a road trip." he sang turning up the volume. "Goodbye Sunnyshore, hello world!" he yelled out of the window.

"Focus on the road if you don't you're going to kill us." Volkner snapped. Flint shrugged and fiddled around with the radio trying to find a station that played the right amount of rock. "Why would anyone in their right mind give you a license? More importantly why am I letting you drive my car?" the blond asked but Flint only raised the volume.

Jasmine did her best to tune out the loud music by focusing on the scenery. She noticed that Flint was going well above the speed limit and the way the road twisted she couldn't help but worry. If she survived this trip she was never going to ride in a car with Flint again. When Flint stopped she almost jumped out of the car and kissed the ground but she refrained from doing that. Flint practically dragged Volkner out of the car.

"Welcome to the Lake Valor Resort!" Flint announced. Several people that were passing by gave him a look as if he was crazy. "Now lets get to seeing. After all this is the first time you guys are seeing the beautiful Sinnoh region, well besides Sunnyshore."

"Volkner you've never seen your own region?" Jasmine asked.

"No not in a sense where I got to really see it." he answered simply. "As much as I like Sunnyshore it is my prison. I can never leave the city for too long because there is so much that has to be done."

"Well screw that thought and lets go enjoy the lake!" Flint said flashing Jasmine as sly smile.

'Oh so this trip is part of his plan.' she thought.

They toured the area, taking pictures as they did. It was a little before lunch and Jasmine, Volkner, and their pokemon were sitting by the lake. Jasmine took a picture of their pokemon playing together and then one of Volkner and Raichu that she really liked. He asked for the camera and she handed it to him. He took a picture of her and then handed it back. She looked at it and smiled, her brown eyes were wide and she wore a sincere smile.

"I like it." she said.

"Me too." he sighed his blue eyes were focused on the lake.

"Hey guys a little help would be nice." Flint said as he walked back to them with a table, chairs, and food.

"We should help." Jasmine said.

"Let him suffer after all this was his idea." Volkner said his blue eyes never leaving the lake. Jasmine couldn't help but think that the reason he didn't want to help was because he was expecting something to show up on the lake's surface. "You can help, if you want."

She turned around and walked over to the red head and took the picnic basket from him. Together they set up the table and the pokemon food. Slowly Volkner made his way to the table with a disappointed look on his face. Flint handed Jasmine a drink and Volkner took it before she could Flint looked at him angrily.

"You could have waited for yours." Flint said sounding annoyed.

"She's nineteen." he said and Flint's face turned from angry to apologetic. "I don't want any after all one of us has to be able to get behind the wheel."

"Oh so you're being Mr. Responsible." Flint laughed.

"Someone has too."

"Uh guys where exactly are we going?" Jasmine asked the two best friends.

"Well we're going to see all of Sinnoh of course. The three of us hitting the road exploring new places, well you two are I saw every part of the region while I traveled. So we better hurry up and eat our lunch because time is of the essence." Flint said and Volkner rolled his ocean blue eyes and directed his gaze to the lake.

**Later…**

Jasmine stared out the window she couldn't believe that they were heading up to Snowpoint City first. Slowly she turned around and looked at the blond haired man who was driving. He was mumbling something that she assumed had to do with Flint who was passed out in the back. Her gaze fell from his face to his hands that were clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. They weren't allowed to go back to Sunnyshore until they had seen every nook and cranny of Sinnoh and she knew that being away from his beloved city for so long irritated the gym leader.

He felt her eyes on his hands and decided to address her but the moment he uttered a sound her gaze returned to the scenery outside. He let out a frustrated sigh as he heard Flint's loud snore over the radio. Jasmine let out a soft giggle and the sound of her laugh caused him to loosen the death grip he had on the steering wheel.

"So…" he started not really knowing where to go with a conversation.

"Huh?" she asked tearing her gaze away from the outside.

"How's life?" he asked lamely.

"Life has recently taken an interesting turn and honestly I like where it's going. How's life going for you?" she asked.

"It's abnormal now, I never thought that meeting one specific person could alter my life in such a way. Never did I think that someone I hardly know would make me want to…" he caught himself before he finished what his mind was thinking. He fumbled around in his mind for some way to finish his sentence.

"Explore new horizons." she said not looking at him because she felt strangely touched by his mistake of words.

"In a way yes." he sighed.

"I guess you could say I feel the same way." she said knowing that she was exploring new horizons as in places but there were new horizons in her heart she was exploring too.

"Well I'm glad we're exploring them together." he said smiling on the inside. He was happy that Jasmine was with him because he wasn't sure he could handle being with Flint all by himself yet at the same time he wished that he had more alone time with her because there was something about her that made him want to know more about who she was.

**To be continued...**

**well that was it and if it doesnt fit with the rest of the story please feel free to say. i promise i will update sooner and that goes for all of my stories. please review  
**


End file.
